The Forgotten Faries
by Janethekiller friendly killer
Summary: well read below
1. Chapter 1

The Ice dragon slayer that put her family to death,the Celestial/Re-quip mage family mysteriously both meet each other at a young age at the Tower Of Heaven,they both leave the same day promising that they will see each other again. 9 years later they meet each other again after so many years,they share their life stories and their secrets,they both decide to go to the same guild Fairy both journey to the Fairy Tail guild with their belongings,once they arrive what will be in store for Key and Dragon.

Kumitiny: Me and my friend Jane what to say we do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does so please support the official release,Jane tell them the main part.

JanetheKiller Friendly Killer: The Show Forgot us! let us tell you the tale Of fairy Tail  
Beware Of Da Lemony Goodness After A Few Chapters

KumiTiny and Janethekiller: Please enjoy of and don't forget read at you're own risk!


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator: Hello everyone my name is Jasper and I am your narrator,but enough of me let's get on with the beginning of story starts at Margaret Town inside of Lamia scale at the bar.

(Lamia Scale)

"Hey did you hear about the Ice Dragon Slayer named Kimi or as they call her the Ice Queen,they said that the slayer is here in Margaret Town" One male at the bar said

"An Ice dragon slayer? Really?" Second male at the bar questioned

"Yeah there was also I celestial/Re-quip Mage who could kill multiple enemy's" Third male at the bar said

"Oh like Erza scarlet from Fairy Tail?" One male at the bar said

"Erza is one sexy lady" Second male said smirking

*The men looked at the one girl in a ice blue hoodie and one with armor on*

"Leaving so soon ladies" Lyon said smirking

"Yes unfortunately,we have places to be" Key said

"Why so soon ladies don't you like us?" Lyon said smirking as he walked to key and Ice Queen

"Don't you have a life good enough that you have to bother two ladies who just want peace?" Key snapped pissed off

"Now Key we don't want to be rude to The ice mage" Dragon said smiling

"Well then why don't we ... Never mind" key forced a smile and looked to dragon

"Why don't you tell us your name" Lyon stands over dragon and key

"My name is Dragon that's what people call me" Dragon said

"Well uhh I'm key that's all your going to get out of me" key said calmly twitching "I need air dragon let's go"

"Ok well I guess we will see you later" Dragon said waving her hand walking out of Lamia Scale

"Wait kami and Seana" Lyon called out his tone proud

"How'd you know my name" key turned to dragon then to Lyon

"How did you our names" dragon questioned

"I know many things my lovely darlings. For starters your names and the fact that you're not leaving unless you fight me" Lyon smirked and crossing his arms

"That's it!" Key yelled rushing Lyon

*I grab Key pulling her back*

"I will fight him ok Key so just sit back and watch" Dragon stated

*Dragon Took off her hoodie and showed Lyon her appearance*

"Dragon Hide Yourself!" Key Hissed At Her

"Why should I he knows who I am might not hide my appearance" Dragon stated

"well i guess i no longer need to hide my appearance any longer" key sighed and requipt to jeans and a tank

"Lyon get ready to get beat" Dragon said smiling

"cute you think you can win against me lets test that" Lyon smiled and got ready to cast

"i want another ale please" key asked the bartender as she waited for dragon to beat Lyon

"Are you going to attack first Lyon or does it have to be me" Dragon sighed before asking

Lyon bowed and smirked "ladies first _Ice Queen"_

Dragon reach her hand back and grabbed her ice blue katana "I don't use my magic unless necessary" Dragon said while smirking

Lyon sighed and looked to me and tilted his head " may i have a sword"

"no… fine" Key sighed tossing up a short sword and yawns

"This is gonna be too easy either way" Dragon said sighing

Key coughed slightly "don't break that sword dragon its a decent sword"

"Yeah but Lyon has it so no promises that it will be broken" Dragon stated while rubbing her head

key sighed and nodded "what ever just let's get this over with so we can get to the other guild"

"Sure Key whatever you say" Dragon said while rushing to attack Lyon

Lyon blocked and elbowed your face "Opps sorry"

Dragon smiles as she uppercut Lyon in his chest and kicks him in his crotch "Oops sorry" Dragon said smiling

"Ohhhhh Damnnnn HAHAHA" Key falls out of her stool dying of laughter

Lyon looks at you hands over his junk groaning "God.. Damn..It"

"Well we will be going now,come S let's go before he gets back up" Dragon said as she walked to the door

key ran out laughing and she requips into her demon wing armor "hop on my back i'll get us out of here"

"Ok I am coming S" Dragon ran out of the guild and hopped on Key's back "See ya later Lyon!" Dragon yelled as Key flew off

"WHOOP" key yelled as she flew off and laughed

Lyon Yelled After Us "DAMN YOU DRAGON YOU AND GRAY COULD MIX WELL"

"To Fairy Tail!" Key Headed To That Guild

 _"Gray I wonder who that is?"_ Dragon thought to herself

key hummed happily and lands at the outskirts of town and i requip to the other armor and i hide myself "Hide Yourself Please"

"Fine" Dragon said as she put back on her ice blue hoodie

"we have to walk in order to avoid suspicion please" key sighed and looked down as she walked into the town towards Fairy Tail

"Fine whatever you say S" Dragon says walking

"please call me K it's easier M'kay?" key says as she walks and hums

"Sure K" Dragon said while walking

{Fancy Time Skip- At The Guild}


End file.
